warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Boltor
The Boltor is a Tenno assault rifle with a unique characteristic of firing bolt projectiles, instead of conventional bullets. This weapon requires the user to take into account projectile travel time while aiming at targets, as well as the projectile drift, thus rendering the Boltor somewhat difficult to use effectively beyond medium ranges. Its high damage makes it an excellent rifle against armored targets. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Decent status chance. *Good fire rate. *Good accuracy. *Low recoil. *On kill, bodies will follow the bolt that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Low critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Projectiles have travel time with slight arcing. *Slow reload speed. Tips *Use the mod to gain extra ammo if needed, or alternatively bring along Squad Ammo Restore. Carrier's is also a good option. **Alternatively, bring along a good sidearm/melee weapon if you find yourself in a situation with no ammo. **Mods like can also help with ammo efficiency problems. *The bolts, like the , stagger enemies, making it useful for crowd control. *With the slow travel time and high rate of fire, the Boltor can sometimes hit an enemy with four or five bolts at once, after a Tenno ducking behind cover. This can be useful with low shields or health. Notes *This weapon was introduced on January 30, 2013. *An update on February 5, 2013 nerfed the Boltor to have 12.5 damage per shot. Soon after it was given a slight buff to 18.0 damage per shot, which is still less than the 25 on its initial release. On December 12, 2013, it was given a buff from 18 to 25 damage, same as when it was released. * addressed the issue of frame rate affecting the fire rate of weapons and several weapons have had their baseline values changed. This update reduced the firing rate value of the Boltor from 11.7 to 8.8. Trivia *Originally the weapon shared the same icon and description as , while the blueprint icon and in-game model shared that of . As of a visual update on February 8, 2013, it now has a unique appearance and description. Media BoltorU9.jpg|Improved customization potential as of Update 9. Boltor1.png|Prior to U9, only the yellow part of the weapon could be colored. Boltor2.png Boltor3.png Boltor4.png boltordarthmufin.png Warframe Boltor Warframe - Boltor Rifle Spotlight - Beta 7.10.5 Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Status chance increased from 10% to 14%. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 10%. *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x. *Optimized firing sound performance of the Boltor. *Magazine size reduced from 60 to 30 in Conclave. *Fixed Boltor projectiles absorbing/preventing melee damage for a short time. *Fixed projectile weapons with Punch Through not going through allies. *Day of the Dead Skin released. *Available for use in Conclave. *Boltor damage multiplier reduced from 2.0 to 0.75. *Fixed muzzle flash FX on Boltor. *Fixed Boltor not using energy colour. *Projectile flies faster, Upped damage (18 - 25), Higher Crit chance. *Fixed animation bug with Boltor if reload is interrupted by melee. *Refined the tint options. *Reduced fire rate to 8.3 from 11.7. *Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy values. Projectile speed increased from 60 to 65. Added force feedback to its firing sound. *Decreased reload time from 2.37 to 2.15. *Boltor Model Updated: A new look for a new favourite weapon! *Changed Boltor stats. *Boltor tweaks: Faster fire rate, less damage. *Introduced. }} See also * , the Prime counterpart of this weapon. * , the sidearm counterpart of this weapon. * , the melee counterpart of this weapon. * , the Arbiters of Hexis custom version. fr:Boltor it:Boltor es:Boltor pt:Boltor de:Boltor Category:Assault Rifle Category:Tenno Category:Closed Beta Category:Puncture Damage Weapons